I Know I'll Always Ache With an Empty Heart
by The.Squint
Summary: Gone were the days where this lab was his place of solitude for now all it contained were memories of her. Eddie... Mostly Leddie, with Sahsa/Luc friendship.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome **

**My broken 'Leddie' heart has still not fully recovered following Eddie's shock departure and so I attempted to fix it with this.**

**I very much hope you enjoy it. This is only a prologue and will more plot heavy in the second chapter.**

**Thank you for taking interest!**

…

..

.

It had its own presence within the room; the memory of her soft skin as he took hold of her delicate arm and noted the sting of symbols that were inked there.

"_I need a blood sample for my research, unless you're pregnant; you're not pregnant are you?"_

"_No I'm not pregnant"_

The memory of her face as she tried to disguise her disappointment.

"_Sorry, it's possibly not what you were expecting, but it is for science"_

"_For science, sure. Fine, whatever" _

The memory of her brown eyes and flawless skin.

"_If you're squeamish I can always distract you"_

"_Oh god, you're not gonna'"_

The memory of her lips, the most painful memory of all. They were soft and tender matching the kiss shared here. A memory, for that was all it was now.

That was all he had left of her.

She was gone.

It was over.

His thoughts interrupted by the sound of Sasha's singing from up the corridor. A man with so little worries, he thought enviously.

…

..

.

**Thank you for reading and as I mentioned this is only the prologue, much more to come **** All reviews are greated appreciated!**


	2. His Empty Heart

**Thank you to all those reading and I hope you are enjoying it thus far. **

**Ready to get deeper? **

**Enjoy **

…

**..**

**.**

Of all the people within Holby City General, Sasha was one of perhaps a handful of people whom he would call his friends; for he had certainly proved himself a caring man, someone trustworthy and consistently, sometimes even annoying so, desperate to make everybody happy. He had gone extra lengths for him that day, just as he had believed it to be over, that the one remaining light he had within his life to be extinguished and to ultimately become a failure in its most pitiful form, Sasha had brought the light back to him with his silver tongue. He had talked the patient round, gained her trust and gained him his first volunteer, giving his research life to continue.

Therefore he thought it only fair that he repay him with the only thing he had asked in return; to work within his research. That had been two weeks ago and since then they had spent most free moments within the darkened depth of his lab and he had soon come to realise one thing about Sasha, something he had never really noticed; how much he talked. It was far too much for his liking. He would talk morning, afternoon and evening, there was no snooze button when it came to him and he would talk about the most absurd of things, things that had no interest to him what so ever. Gone were the days where this lab was his place of solitude, one day in the previous week he had even had to endure hearing of Sasha's supposedly 'odd' dream about a talking dog and his fifth grade school teacher and for why, he doubt he would ever know.

Then there were those moments when he would try and talk about _her_. It wasn't that the topic was avoided, rather that he preferred to concentrate on his work at hand then dabble with past memories. He didn't stop Sasha talking about Eddie, but whenever he did, he found himself choke on words before insisting they return to work, for they had plenty to do. His research was the only thing he found that was able to distract him enough from the haunting thoughts of her and the growing ache within him, for which he could only assume was down to missing her. He had run all other tests, there was nothing physically wrong with him; it was something mentally causing this feeling.

He found himself staring at a sample of blood cultures with Sasha rambling in the background, his mind swimming with images of her. He shook his head physically, as if to shake them out of his brain, but she still lingered there, he could feel her.

"You know Eddie always said that getting you to say anything was like pulling teeth. Hello? Earth to Luc"

With the sound of her name, his ears pricked up. How a single name could affect him so much annoyed him slightly, he had been without contact with her for months now and yet she was still crawling under his skin.

"Eddie? She said what?" the words came out before he had a time to stop them. They came out a little too fast and sounded a little too hopeful. He cursed himself inwardly and hoped Sasha hadn't picked up on the desperate tone to his voice.

"That's all you got from that? I've been talking non-stop for the past fifteen minutes –"

"– Well nothing new there"

Sasha silenced for a moment and he believed that to be the end of it, but as he looked over he could see Sasha's eyes drifting in distant memories with his lips harvesting a small smile. Before he could stop him, he began talking, _again_.

"Y'know I used to love listening to her complains about you, because I could see, even before everyone else how crazy she was about you" he sighed reminiscently.

He felt a twinge from deep within him and gritted his teeth to stop it from taking over. Sasha had never gone this deep before, never made it this difficult.

He knew Sasha meant no harm, perhaps looking for someone to reminisce with; she had been his best friend for a time after all. However it was impossible for him to remember her with as much ease as he was, for every memory, good or bad, was now contaminated with the pain of losing her. He still hadn't found the strength to return to the roof, where they had first met. It had taken him a good couple of days just to return to his lab, his safe place; all because they had shared their first kiss here, their first real moment and perhaps their last. He let his eyes drift to the corner of the room where she had once lay trembling on a metal gurney as he stroked her hair waiting for the inevitable knock on the door.

He remembered as he sat with her as her body slowly quivered to relaxed state, telling her that he was sorry, that he had no choice, he had to call them and that no matter what, he would stay with her and do whatever was needed to fix whatever had broken within her this time. They were in this together, he remembered saying those words vividly as she lay unconscious because it had been their world for a time and strange though it was, she was his everything, demons and all.

Then she had left, and he was alone once more.

He felt his mind begin to blur, his mouth dried up and his heart feeling as if it were pumping poison through his body and it was all because of her and how much he missed her.

He couldn't talk about her like Sasha could, because she was still eating away at his heart in a way that Sasha didn't understand. He could see how Sasha would make the mistake of assuming that he was in fact over Eddie's departure, having masked his pain so eloquently behind his research and yet now it was becoming harder than ever to withhold it; all the hurt she had left him with.

"… and boy, did she complain about you" he laughed, unaware of the torment that pulsated through him.

"Fascinating. Now can we just –" he tried to sound casual, not wanting Sasha's pity.

He appeared to have said this more to himself than Sasha, as he appeared not to be listening, too busy wrapped up in his memories and so he continued.

"It's not been the same without her… Well you must know" Sasha shot him a sad smile.

"Must I?" he felt as if the room were closing in on him. His breathing became elevated. The instinct to run building within him.

"You must miss her?" he laughed it off lightly, but with that question, that _idiotic_ question, he snapped.

"Of course I miss her!" His voice just loud enough to clearly express the hurt that lay beneath there and he suddenly realised that he was out of breath and hands trembled lightly.

Oh yes, he certainly missed her.

He met Sasha's sad gaze and knew that he was seeing straight through him and into the pit of pain his soul had become. They sat for a moment in silence, perhaps the quietest the room had been since Sasha had joined his research.

"Sorry, that was a bit of a stupid question wasn't it?"

"Let's just get back to work please" he could hear the slight tremor in his voice and breathed deeply in a helpless attempt at control it.

"You're not going to find her at the bottom of your research, you know that right?"

He didn't respond, for he had no words to help him, he just wanted silence and to have rid of her once and for all, but she was everywhere. It wasn't that he was searching for her in his research; it was where he tried to escape her.

"Have you tried… calling her? Maybe?" he spoke attentively, as if walking on egg shells. He never understood this tone to voice, for those using it knew that what they say may cause offence or distress and so they adopted this tone as if to soften the blow, as if that would make what they say easier to hear.

He looked up from his microscope and met Sacha's blue friendly eyes.

"She made it perfectly clear that she wants to do this without me, I don't think she would appreciate a call from the person she walked away from" he tried to include a sense of finality to his tone in a last desperate attempt to move on from her and yet it seemed to go unheard, or just simply ignored.

"Well… Wouldn't you have liked to have received a call from Eddie when you left?"

"That was different" his jaw clenched, he hated thinking of the time he had abandoned her, knowing that how he felt now she must have felt then, or even worse given his lack of reasons for leaving. It was for this reason that he had come to understand how she had become involved with Max and been manipulated into taking his drugs. While an outsider may be forgiven for thinking Max the villain in this scenario, he knew that the blame lay with him, because he knew that if he had only been strong enough to stay, she would have never fallen into the state he was in now and turned to the wrong hands for help.

He had weakened her and it was only this reason that had allowed Max to take full advantage.

He swallowed hard, trying to retain the guilt.

"How so?"

"Primarily because I didn't leave due to an addiction to Comaxidon, I left because –" he caught himself. The sentence lingered between them, but he had no intention to finish, he only wanted to work.

Anger suddenly hit him, he'd had enough of these questions, of missing her and of how everyday was a struggle he just wanted things back to how they were before. He just wanted her, something he believed to be a fair request.

"Look can you please just do what I've asked you to do and stop talking for five minutes and actual do something useful!" his voice loud and fierce.

He looked at Sasha who wore the face of a scolded puppy and instantly felt guilty. This was his friend and he couldn't treat him this way, for he knew that he was only trying to help him.

He breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry. You're right… But, I can't call her, it's just too –"

"– I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone on"

"It's just –" a memory of their first kiss flashed in his mind, an act that had taken place within this very room, causing his stomach to physically knot. He didn't need to express in words how much he missed her, not that expressing _anything_ with words was a particular skill of his, because Sasha could already see it through his eyes and etched in his face.

Sasha leant over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "I know buddy" a sad smile tugged at his lips.

He had thought that this would be the end of it and that the topic of Eddie would be mutually avoided from now on, like an unspoken rule. However, he had forgotten momentarily who he was speaking too and how much of a good friend he was and how he had a consistent and sometimes even annoying desperation to make everybody happy.

And so he shouldn't have been surprised when the following week Sasha didn't turn up at their agreed time at the lab and he perhaps shouldn't have been shocked and should have expected to hear Eddie's voice come from behind him.

"Sasha called me"

.

..

…

**Thank you for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this **** I would love to know what you thought, please, if you'd be so kind as to leave a small review with your thoughts I'd be very grateful!**


	3. Emotions

**Thank you to all those that have taken an interest and especially to those that have taken the time to review, It's wonderful to see that so many of you are enjoying this!**

**Here is the next chapter… Oh and Merry Christmas!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**..**

…

"_Sasha called me"_

Instinctively he turned with his heart beating furiously and met her eyes. Her hair was darker now, a shade similar to how it had been when they'd first met, but still in that short ruffled way that suited her eloquent face. Her cheeks held a natural glow, one very different to the pale and lifeless tone they had held upon her departure six months ago and her eyes glistened, gleaming with the life she had been struggling with when he had last looked into them. He knew that these qualities, though small and seemingly insignificant meant more than untrained eyes would know, for it meant that she had beaten her way through the demons. She was herself once again.

He spoke after several moments in which he tried to retain an air of casualness of this situation.

"Of course he did, and what did he say?"

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or grateful at Sasha's deceit, it would be a point he would decide upon later for all he could do now was to try and control his rapid heart rate. One phone-call, that's all it had taken to get her here, but then, that was all he had needed to be persuaded to return, but he wasn't in any kind of trouble like she had been. Had Sasha lied? Made up some extravagant story in a lame attempt to get her here?

His mind rambled on at a speed too fast to make sense. He just let his eyes drink her in; a sight so beautiful he never thought he'd have the pleasure to see again, but he simply didn't know what she had been told that had persuaded her to be here. He feared his own words, not wanting to put his heart on the line as he had done that day in the Holby car park as he pleaded with her to stay. He couldn't do that again, not until he knew for sure that she would respond favourably. He would tread carefully, but then, that was something that came naturally to him.

"That I should come back, and see you. That you had something to say to me" she took a couple steps and leant again Sasha's work station, which left her only a mere meter from him. A hot flush swept across him causing him to break out in a sweat, she was close enough so that he could smell her and it was only after he inhaled her scent that he came to realise how much he had missed it, along with everything else about her.

"Well I have no idea where he got that idea" he shrugged casually. It was a strange sensation that enveloped him, a feeling that he was not completely in control of his body and that he was on some kind of auto-pilot whilst internally his body was in chaos.

She smiled slightly "So I see you you're just as awkward as ever"

It was this 'awkwardness' as she put it, he assumed was the reason for his lack of response, just a sudden urge to change the subject, to escape "You came all this way, came back to this place all because Sasha told you that I had something to tell you. Why not call?"

"You wouldn't have answered"

"You don't know that" he was coming across as cold, he could hear it in his voice and yet he felt powerless to change it. He only wished that she could feel that heat that powered though him in that moment as he stood, almost in a state of disbelief, over the very fact that he was with her once more. That she was this close to him. His heart pounded dangerously fast.

"Yes I do, you wouldn't have answered"

He simply stared at her, not knowing how to respond. His every instinct was pushing him towards her and to close the gap between them. She must have learnt during their brief time together that expressing emotion through words was something he found most difficult to do, because most of the time he didn't understand what emotions he was feeling himself. The only think he knew was that if he allowed her to leave him once more he could never forgive himself and so if he couldn't use his words to tell her how much he had missed, he would think of some way he could show her.

He stopped suddenly, knowing that he must hold himself back. His mind fought his heart; logic against emotion, a conflict that caused him to become very uncomfortable. Six months had passed between them, a long stretch of time in which plenty could happen, particularly when it came to her; he'd left her for two months and upon his return found her having entered into an unhealthy and desperate relationship with an addict, whom had managed to inflict his poison onto her and all the pain that came with it. She could be doing anything, living anywhere and seeing anyone now and so he knew that he had to force himself to stay casual, if he had any chance of leaving this encounter with his heart intact.

Keep the conversation in safe territory, only then could he be sure to avoid the hurt of rejection once more.

It was this fear of rejection that was controlling his choice of actions and casual conversation topics, despite the desperation he felt eating away inside him for her. He hated the words he heard coming from his mouth, though helpless to stop them, words that anybody in the street would say to her, it felt unnatural, it was the only word he could think of to describe it.

He had told her before that he didn't knew how to do this and by 'this' he meant them and everything that came with it. True, he had been the one to make the first move and push things into motion with the kiss, he had nothing to lose then, but then, inevitably, it grew serious, and with that change in gear he needed to escape as he always did and to find another place to start again. To return as he did, was something he had never done before and proved to him what he had feared; leaving her was a mistake.

She was something special, like no one he had ever met. She had never been afraid to tell him exactly what she expected from him which meant he had never been left confused on her feelings towards him, causing him to feel somewhat secure in an area for which he had no comfort. That was until now; looking into her eyes he couldn't begin to guess at how she was feeling, let alone towards him.

He clenched his fists in an attempt to control his emotions and spoke through gritted teeth.

"How's Leeds?"

"Luc" she squinted her eyes at him and smiled almost mockingly.

"What?"

"That's the best you could come up with? I come all the way down here and I get small talk, from _you_ of all people. I suppose you'll be asking me about the weather next" Her words light and spoken with a smile as if she was finding the situation rather enjoyable "I mean really, when did you start small talking with people?"

"I don't"

"No I know you don't, not unless you've undergone a personality transplant whilst I've been away" she hoped up onto Sasha's work station and swung her legs in a childish manner, causing him to smile.

"Okay. Well… what do you want to talk about?" his voice expressing the unease he felt, she was forcing him from the comfortable topics he had created.

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me what it was Sacha was talking about" he tensed, for he knew exactly what it was Sacha had brought her to hear, but it was as if the words were locked within himself threatening to explode.

"I told you, I don't know what he is talking about" his eyes broke from hers and he returned to looking into his microscope, looking for nothing more than a way out if this conversation.

"You obviously said something to him" she was pushing him, tempting him to open up which only caused the pressure to build.

"What makes you think that?" still his eyes remained on his microscope.

"Well aside from the fact that he told me that you had something to say to me, he hasn't asked me to come back here and I know he wouldn't unless for something serious"

"Well it looks like you have wasted your journey. Nothing serious here" he spoke before he had censored the words, upon hearing his own voice he panicked, bringing his eyes from the microscope and looked into hers, seeing anger burning there.

She had every right to be upset by his words, he understood that and knew that he should apologise and tell her just exactly what Sacha had brought her here to hear but he couldn't overcome the restriction that had been wrapping itself around him, controlling his words and actions. This restriction he felt was only getting tighter, making it harder to breathe and think logically.

He knew he wanted her. It had been his only thought over the past six months and now she was here and he was letting his idiotic fear get to him and he was losing her all over again, only this time he couldn't blame the drugs, it was only due to him.

He couldn't do this. He didn't know how and so he stayed silent, when he knew he should apologise and say exactly what she needed to hear he instead said nothing at all.

She should have come to expect this from him now, after every disappointment he had produce throughout their turbulent relationship, she should know that he would react in this way. It was her fault then wasn't it, to expect something that he couldn't give, to expect some unrealistic declaration of love. That wasn't him and if she thought that it was then she would be a fool for thinking and believing such fantasies.

Jumping from the table she composed herself "Fine, well then, there is no point hanging around. Goodbye Luc"

Suddenly he was there again in the Holby car park holding onto her in a worthless attempt at keeping her close, for she was leaving him and he knew it. How he pleaded with her, he recalled how alien his voice sounded to him in that moment _"No. Eddi stay please"_ the memory flashed before him and the feelings he felt in that moment invaded his body now.

He watched her turn her back on him everything became clear, everything he had been struggling to deal with since her arrival and he knew that he simply couldn't lose her again; he didn't have it in him to survive it twice.

He jumped from his stool and gently caught her wrist gripping at it as he had done that sunny day she had first left him. She turned and faced him, not fighting to regain her wrist.

"No. I'm sorry, don't go. Please"

"Why should I stay?"

**.**

**..**

**..**

**I really hoped that you enjoyed this. I would love to know your views! Have a lovely Christmas everyone!**


	4. Filling the Void

**Hello and thank you to all those who have been following this story and an extra thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it is lovely to see so many enjoying this story so far.**

**I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas **

**So here it is the penultimate chapter to this story.**

**I really hope you enjoy…**

.

..

…

"_Why should I stay"_

An interesting question he knew it was though she probably couldn't see why. The fact of the matter was simply; he didn't deserve her, not again, no one should be allowed to have this many chances with a woman as wonderful as she. That part of himself that had pulled him from her initially was still within him, he could feel it making its presence known deep within him, he was screwed up, simple as that and as he looked into her eyes he could see that she wasn't anymore. Whatever had broken within her she had managed to fix on her own, she was stronger than he was. She had beaten her demons, and strangely enough it was this knowledge that caused him to hesitate, could he really justify putting all his issues on her once again? Could he really take the chance with her heart once more?

He inhaled deeply, shaking lightly whilst keeping a gentle hold of her wrist. Just to feel her skin again…

"I know how I'm coming across, but you have to realise – you _know_, that it's hard for me to be … normal. I didn't expect to see you again; I have no idea what I'm doing or how I'm feeling" he was beginning to ramble and felt that he should stop.

Her eyes softened, she stepped closer to him as she spoke, lowing her tone.

"Luc, I know you find this hard okay, but I need you to be real with me. I need to know I'm not wasting my time here"

"You're not" the words leaping from his mouth and suddenly he found that he was quite choked up, though he couldn't understand why, making those two words come out as barely a whisper.

"Okay" seeing his sudden expression of emotion she brought her hand up to gently graze his cheek, causing it to leave a tingling trace of where it had touched. The sensation spread through his body, rippling through every pour. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed the feeling, something that only she had ever had the power to give to him.

"When do you leave?" he spoke in a whisper as he slowly opened his eyes. He knew that she could never return here permanently, it would threaten to reopen the door to her addiction as this was the place it had all started, she couldn't run the risk, he understood that, approved of her choice in fact.

"Tomorrow evening" her mouth arched into a sad smile

He sighed out of frustration at how little time they had. He was just beginning to take in how beautiful she was and from tomorrow he would have to go through the slow and painful process of forgetting it all over again, because it didn't matter how often he thought about her whilst she was away, time eroded the mind until her image was no more than a blur.

There was a silver lining, if he dared to think it; the prospect of one more night together. His heart raced at just the thought, to have her back in his arms, even if just for a few hours would an opportunity he couldn't turn down.

"I was going to stay at Sacha's sofa tonight –"

"– Stay with me"

Three simple words, an invitation for so much more. She knew. He could see it in her eyes that she understood his intent. He would have expected fear to be overpowering him at this stage and yet oddly he was lost in the moment, in her eyes and in her whole presence. He made a point of living a very free life in an attempt to avoid all life's darkness and yet he found that he could never avoid her eyes and though she filled him with more fear than he had ever hoped to feel when he was with her it didn't seem to matter, often leading him into situations like this one; with his heart on his sleeve and all for her. Just for one night of her.

She opened her mouth, but hesitated.

"I can't" she spoke slowly, but that didn't ease the immense disappointment that invaded his body "not just for one night, it would only make things that much harder, for both of us"

Perhaps she was right, she often was in situation like this, but he found himself thinking of anyway that he could change her mind. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"But…" she sounded nervous, unlike her.

A lifeline maybe… "What?"

She hesitated again, biting her lip as she fought over her words. His heart pounded wildly at the concept of spending one more night with her, for it was those moment he often craved in those six months without her; to be entwined within her once more with her head lightly sleeping on his chest. What he would give to have this once more, even if it was doomed to be just a memory, now it was in her hands whether this was to become a reality.

"Come with me"

He frowned lightly "Where"

"Back to Leeds"

The prospect of one night was all he had been prepared for, aware of the fact that it would hurt them both equally, but with her invitation had no end point, no return date, nothing. His insecurities surfaced once again; there was something inside him that would always find reasons to leave those around him and be alone. it didn't make sense, he understood that; he wanted to be alone, but when alone he wanted someone. That someone being her, but the truth was that he could never guarantee that he would be there for her every time she needed him, he wasn't used to being needed. As a result he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't hurt her again. He couldn't take that risk.

She was too special to him.

He couldn't go with her.

She was better without him.

"I can't"

She seemed shocked and hurt at his out-right refusal. He prayed that she wouldn't seek a deeper reason for his answer and yet he knew this to be a pointless prayer. He watched as her eyes darted between his, before her gaze landed on something behind it. He followed her trail of observation and found what she was looking at; his microscope.

"Your research, that's the reason right?"

He stayed silent, not knowing how to voice his true reason and explain to her that he would give anything to leave every last page of his research behind to be with her. He found it somewhat funny at how insignificant his project was, whereas only this time yesterday it had been his only driving force.

"It's ink on paper and blood samples, that's more important to you is it?" her voice rising in volume slightly, shaking as it did so, reflecting the true level of hurt she felt.

"Of course not" He couldn't leave her thinking that, to believe that he valued her less than, as she put it 'paper and blood samples'. She had to know just how deeply he cared for her and it was for that reason alone why he had to restrain himself and refuse her tempting offer.

"Then why Luc?" her voice frustrated.

"I want to but… I'd just hurt you, again and I can't do that to you"

She stepped forward, an intensity burning in her eyes. She closed the gap to leave mere inches between them. Her breath rippled across his skin, causing the hairs to stand on edge.

"Do you remember that day, in that car park? The day I left… I said the exact same thing to you, that I'd hurt you. It's an excuse Luc, that's all it is"

His mind was in turmoil, struggling to fight every urge to accept her invitation. His stomach had knotted, his heart pounded hard whilst his head screamed too much for him to understand. He simply didn't know what to do, his head telling him one thing whilst his heart said the other, like the angel and devil perched on his shoulder. He was lost.

She must have seen his pain for she raised a caring hand, letting in stoke his cheek reassuringly. Though her intentions were good, just the feel of her and against his skin only added to his struggle; he wanted more of her than just her hand on his cheek and the only way for this to be was to join her in Leeds.

He stared into her eyes; warm and waiting.

He couldn't refuse her again; he didn't have the strength within him to do so again.

"You can't fix me. I won't change"

"I don't want you too" her voice a whisper, drawing him in deeper.

She wouldn't change him, it seemed odd to him that she would say that for he was by his own admission a man with demons of the most serious nature, demons that haunted him and would never leave him. Why wouldn't she want to change him? Any sane person would.

"Why?" his voice low and husky.

"Why do you think?"

Was she indicating love? She had answered his question with another question of her own, one that he could only assume from, assume love? He couldn't be sure.

He found himself thinking back to that day, the day she left him, the sunlight hitting them both as they walked hand in hand from the hospital. He had spoken so confidently about the plans they could make, about their future together despite that she had been riddled with her demons which had broken her more than she had ever been before. Yet this fact didn't sway him like it should have done, like she should be doing now with him and suddenly it all became clear; it didn't matter to him if she was damaged or not, he would follow her anywhere then, and he knew that he would do the same now.

His insecurities dissipated in the air between them.

His heart belonged to her, he had taken a while to see it, but now that he had come to realise it he knew that he could never leave her again.

"This is why Sacha called you here" he spoke with a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

He would leave her to her own assumptions, not wanting to say the words so bluntly but knowing that she would understand; she was the all-knowing goddess after all.

Then suddenly they were here again, in the very same room they had shared their first kiss, experiencing yet another first kiss of a different kind, as they were two very different people now and this time they were ready for everything else that would follow, from the domestics to the IKEA trips. He was ready for her now.

As their heads lowered towards each other there was not the same level of nerves as there had been before, just a sense of familiarity and of belonging. His eyes closed as his lips brushed against hers causing electricity to spark through him. His life source he knew then had been returned to him, she was his light in the darkness and she completed him, filling the void that he didn't even know he had. Eddi the all-knowing goddess and his saviour.

.

..

…

**Thank you for reading and I can only hope that you enjoyed this penultimate chapter. I'd love to know your thoughts on it!**


	5. Epilogue

**Here we have it, the Epilogue.**

**Thank you to all of you who have followed this Fic throughout. I really hope that you enjoy this final chapter.**

**Sit back and enjoy…**

.

..

…

He didn't think he had slept at all having been unable to take his eyes off her as she slept sweetly on his chest, but as the sun rose, spilling through the curtains, he knew where he had to be. There was one person he had to see.

Unwillingly he untangled himself from her, careful not to wake her.

Pulling on the discarded clothes from the night before he opened his campervan door to leave, but before doing so he looked at her once more; she looked so peaceful, her beauty evident with the light glow of the sun illuminating her face. He couldn't help but smile.

He carried this smile across the ground of Holby City. He walked through the corridors slower than usual, taking in every detail he could, though it was a hospital like every other but he knew that he would always remember his time here with greater happiness than any other hospital and not only because this was the place he had met her, but because it was the place that he had learnt the true value of friendship.

As he entered AAU though the double-doors, he was greeted with an unusual silence, as it wasn't very often that this department was quiet.

He scanned the floor, before his eyes landed on the back of Sacha's head as he sat behind the computer within the office. He pushed open the door causing Sacha to jump to his feet and speak in a hurried tone.

"I didn't find her on my sofa this morning; please say she was with you?"

He didn't wish to divulge information of such a personal nature, but he couldn't stop the edges of his mouth curling upwards forming a sly smile, telling more than words ever could.

Seeing this appeared to fill Sacha with joy, for he knew what this smile had meant and before he knew it Sacha had rounded the desk and was ascending upon him with open arms which he wrapped around him lifting him from the ground into a rather painful bear hug, but he couldn't help but laugh through the pain, because he was happy. He was finally happy.

Finally Sacha released him and returned him to ground level, causing him to double over in an attempt to catch his breath; shooting pains pulsated within his chest.

"I think you may have bruised my ribs"

Sacha appeared to ignore this comment "I can't tell you how happy I am, for both of you. Where is she?"

Straightening up he spoke with a smile again, it seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face at the moment "She is still sleeping. I just wanted to give you something"

With that said he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key. The key to his lab. Sacha accepted the token slowly and with an air of confusion "Your lab key, but why?"

"I want you to have it"

"But I already have my key"

"The research project Sasha, I want you to take over"

Sasha's eyes widened with his mouth slightly ajar as he stared down at the key in his hands as if it were a million pound cheque "But… I… I don't know if I can. It's such a big project, I don't know if I'm really qualified to –"

"– Sacha, I wouldn't give it to you If I didn't think you could handle it. If you look after it as much as you have me these past six months then I know you'll do fine. There is no one else I'd want to give it too"

"But… Why?"

He knew that he didn't need to answer this question with words; instead he reached into his pocket again, only this time pulling out a small laminated card. Upon offering it to Sasha, he saw his eyes soften and he knew that Sacha understood and with a sad smile he accepted his employment ID card, because they both knew that he would not need it anymore. He was a Holby employee no longer.

"You're leaving with her?"

"Who else?" he smiled lightly

Sacha's eyes met his, the bluest he had ever seen and he smiled "It's about time too… Now don't let this be the last time I see you Hemmingway. I want regular visits Okay?"

"Okay"

Sacha held out his hand whilst he spoke "It's been a pleasure Luc"

He accepted his open hand and they shock for a moment "Thank you Sacha. I don't really know what I would have done … Thank you for calling her" he found the words more difficult to say than he had intended with a pressure building up within in and the words catching in his throat. He wished that he could give more to Sacha than just his thanks for he knew that words could never express just how grateful he was to him. He knew that he could never truly repay him, even if he had offered him a million pound cheque it would still not be enough because Sacha had done more for him than anyone had ever done; he had returned her to him and giving him back his life.

"It's what friends are for"

Of all the people within Holby City General, Sasha was one of perhaps a handful of people whom he would call his friends; for he had certainly proved himself a caring man, someone trustworthy and consistently, sometimes even annoying so, desperate to make everybody happy. He had made the call he had been too afraid to make because he had believed it to be over, that she would never return to him and to ultimately believed that he would become a failure in its most pitiful form. Sasha had brought the light back to him with his silver tongue. He had talked Eddi round, bringing her back and giving his life reason to continue.

.

..

…

**There you have it. I felt that a nod needed to go to Sacha in this Fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. I would love to know your views.**


End file.
